FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to filters operating with surface acoustic waves, i.e. to SAW filters, with at least two acoustic tracks. Very small input impedances in SAW filters can often be achieved only by connecting a plurality of acoustic tracks electrically in parallel.
It is an object of the invention to provide a SAW filter with small input impedance and large output impedance.